The invention relates to a process for locally determining the shape of geological horizons from data obtained by processing seismic measurements.
The invention also relates to a device to determine locally the shape of geological horizons from data obtained by processing seismic measurements.
Finally, the invention relates to a computer software package permitting the operation of a programmable device according to the invention, for the practice of a process according to the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,555 relates to a process for processing seismic signals and a device for the determination of a cube of variance value. This process provides for computing for each node of three-dimensional seismic matrix a variance value equal to the variance of the seismic amplitudes adjacent the node in question. The vicinity of the node in question is a subset of the nodes of the three-dimensional matrix whose distance to the node in question is less than a selected threshold. This process relies on the hypothesis that the variance value thus defined is important for nodes near a discontinuity.
The document WO 99/64896 discloses a process for interpretation of seismic data, particularly adapted to identify the limits of hydrocarbon reservoirs.